Breaking Him Down
by Hatsu-Kidamaru
Summary: the whole purpose of this story is to turn the eloquent, fastidious and smug Sebastian into a debased, sex hungry demon who can't deny the pleasures of the flesh. pairings, M Ash/Seb, Claude/Seb and more, with many kinks for you to enjoy. warnings inside.
1. I'm in love! Ash

This is supposed to be a very graphic fiction, DO NOT READ if you're not looking for some HARD CORE YAOI or you hate any of the things listed below. Also this fic will have multiple pairings I think, currently I plan to do AshxSebastian and ClaudexSebastian because we all know Seby is such a man whore.

****Warnings**** – Blood play, injury, humiliation, prostate milking, forced orgasm, rape, multiple partners, gay sex everywhere, abuse, rim, oral and whatever else I can come up with

Hey people, Kuroshitsuji is not mine!

_Breaking Him Down_

Part 1

I want Sebastian. I want his body, his mind, his heart. I want to take him in my arms and make him cry out in the feelings I decide he should feel. I want to touch his scorching skin, drag my nails across his arrogant back and suffocate him with my wings as I wrap his unclean body with my pure white feathers. I want to hear him cry out my name as I purify him and defile him. I want to take him.

The night sky was black with thick rain clouds. A heavy chill had scared most humans back into their little huts, hiding from the oncoming storm. I love storms. Their rage cleanses the poisoned earth, even just for a moment. Almost like fire. Fire is the most destructive and beautiful form on earth. Like the man below.

Black, black tailcoat, black hair, black heart, but still I lust for him. My mind can not stop thinking about his crimson eyes, the ones that had willingly left me to die in the falling monastery, his eyes that had tried to kill me as I touched what he had claimed. I want him to look at me, catch me on fire with those ethereal eyes. His eyes that only now see me.

I dropped down onto him with enough speed that even his demonic reflexes could not match. I knew that alone against me he was weaker, and without his master he could scarce do anything to me. That is why I had waited for him to be alone, for him to be single-mindedly pursuing some goal. His eyes barely had time to lock with mine before my sword found his beautiful chest, right above his black heart.

The gasp from him acted as electricity running down my spine. I could not stop the shiver of pure delight just at the sound. His face was contorted in rage for a moment before he finds that stupid mask of nonchalance. I hate that look, like he doesn't even care about me. I shove the sword into the ground his beautiful and sinful body is pinned to, like a butterfly, and I twist the sword almost moaning with him as he bucks and writhes against the pain.

"Ah, you!" He is looking at me as if I was some spoiled child. I buried the sword almost to the hilt into his body and the ground, effectively pinning him to the earth.

"I knew it was you, you led Ciel into the damned trap!" I just smirked.

"I must do whatever is necessary to purify him, to purge him, and you." Sebastian is beautiful as he growls at me. His body is weaker than before; I can tell he has not eaten in a while.

"You have grown frail." I lent forward to tug at his inky black hair. It had the consistency of fine silk.

"Such a pathetic beast, debased so easily. Delicious." I dragged my teeth over his pale, milky white neck.

He twitched and tried to pull away but I would not let him. I forced his head back, exposing his whole throat to me. His eyes were burning even though he could do nothing but let me ravage him; the sword buried in his body prevented much movement. I grazed my teeth dangerously across a fluttering artery and bit, almost hard enough to cause serious injury and enough to draw blood. He gasped. It was so soft that had I not been listening I would have missed it. The sound was enough for me.

I tore his useless coat and shirt apart, exposing his creamy chest to the lusty air. Even with the sword lodged so deeply into his beautiful chest and blood covering his right side he looked just as any angel, but I knew he was anything but. He seemed to know where I was going, what I was thinking as he tried to lift the sword from his chest. It was useless, I had purposely pinned him so close to the heart, lest me might easily break away.

After a moment of struggle he seemed to realize his complete immobility, though no fear filled his eyes. I wanted to lick them, to taste their crimson glow. I refrained though, it was better to examine the emotions flitting across them. The most potent emotion that I could see was one of resignation. I was high with just that look.

In this form my desire for him was obvious and I made sure he knew what I wanted. Lust was something that acted just as the best poisons; it filled the veins so fast that one could scarce know that they had succumbed to it until too late. I knew though, and so did he.

"What an angel, what might your god say if he saw you so lewd and prepared to rape a demon?" The snide remark was made as his crimson eyes flicked over my body. I could feel myself swell more in the confines of these confining clothes, but that was unimportant.

"He would encourage me to teach you your place."

I dragged my nails over his chest, catching on his nipples hard enough to make him bite his lip.

"Don't fight your true nature; you know that you've always wanted this." I pinched and rolled his little nipples until they swelled and throbbed between my finger tips. I loved the look on his face as I began to descend his body until my lips were only centimeters away from one pert little peak.

I let my tongue snake out and flick over the tip as I watched his normally pale cheeks begin to flush with color. I smirked as I took one nipple into my mouth, suckling it and using my teeth to grate and grip onto the sensitive peak.

"Gah!" His head fell back for a moment before he forced it back up to glower at me.

"Stop, don't do thaahhhht!" Again his head fell back against the ground and this time his chest moved up a little against my mouth and the sword. He was gasping now with both the pain and pleasure.

"You would make such a beautiful butterfly, such beautiful colors you have." I teased the other nipple just as viciously, and I watched the sword lewdly move deeper into his body as he arched into my touch.

"Such beautiful blood." I moved up to the sword and licked at the edge of his wound.

"Should I move this somewhere else?" My silky sweet voice seemed to upset him but the way his crimson eyes fluttered I knew his answer.

I stood and tore the sword from the earth and his body. The gasp from his lips was almost orgasmic. I grinned, he couldn't be left unbound. I forced his arms above his head and placed both hands atop one another. He tried to struggle but his bleeding body was not up to the task. I forced the sword almost to the hilt again, this time through his hands.

"Now we can continue." I dropped back on top of him and locked onto the wound that was beginning to close. I thrust my tongue in and out of the hole until it became too small, every thrust of my tongue making him cry out.

"oh, what a naughty boy you are, getting so aroused from this. You want more don't you?" I ground my narrow hips against his swollen crotch. I could feel the pulse of his filthy member between my legs and it made me moan.

"So beautiful, I just want to eat you." I bent forward until I could take a bite of his swollen red nipples. He cried and arched up, his swollen member twitching violently against me as I tugged and nipped at his overly sensitive buds. I took equal time to tease both as I let him grind his perverse hips into mine until I could feel his breath begin to hitch in desperation.

"Beg me; beg me for what you want." I stopped teasing his nipples and descended even lower down his rutting body.

He refused to say anything as I began to thrust my tongue into his perfect bellybutton. His head fell back against the ground and lolled about uselessly as all his energy and blood had made their way to his most sensitive places. I couldn't believe how aroused he was as his hips tried to find some kind of friction. I pulled back until I was kneeling between his wantonly spread legs.

"Beg for me to touch you." His eyes flashed with anger but it was overrun by lust.

"Please, touch me…"

I grinned victoriously and took one finger to lightly skim over his straining member, the taught fabric was smooth and slick towards the head of his cock.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" He bit his lip enough to draw blood, his eyes scrunched closed in overwhelming desire.

"Anywhere, please, just touch me!" It was the best answer I could have ever hopped for.

"Anywhere?" He growled as my nail skimmed over the inside of his thighs.

"Yes, I don't care just touch me!" I smiled sweetly.

"As you wish."

I tore his pants from his lewd body, pulling his underwear along with them.

"Oh my, are all demons so, sloppy?" His member was oozing pre-cum and his whole cock was covered in it. I had figured that a demon's body was lewd but this far exceeded what I had imagined, it was obvious that this body was primed for sex, constantly desiring to be in such carnal acts. I was fascinated by the twitch of his member, the way it was curved back almost like a bow and how the skin was flushed a beautiful red. Every vein looked filled to burst and his poor balls were so full they looked ready to explode too.

I knew where he wanted me to touch the most but I had other plans in mind. His beautiful legs spread so willingly as I opened him wide enough for me to look at all his most shameful parts. I ignored his throbbing length and watched his little hole quiver readily. His whole body jumped as I brought one long finger to tease around the ring of his hole. He let out a breathy gasp and lifted his hips even higher for me to get to him. I was a little shocked to see that there was not a hair on him, except for what was on his head and the little trail above his throbbing cock.

"You're body is truly built for such carnal acts isn't it." He just panted and shivered with unabashed lust. I began to toy with his entrance more and was happily surprised to find that his little hole opened greedily around my finger. The heat inside him was just like fire, he was so tight and his body was just begging to be taken. I suddenly felt betrayed, my heart skipped a beat for a moment and I growled low in my throat.

"Who else has had you!" I jammed two fingers into his lewd hole and fucked him with the two digits. He let out a pitiful cry and he shook his head as his hips jerked to meet my fingers.

"No one, please, no one!" He was lying, not even a demon's body could be so obscene.

"You lie, tell me!" He made a high keening sound as I shoved a third finger in and slammed them all against his prostate.

"No one, I promise no one has touched me, th-there, pleeaaaaaase!" His voice ended in a pained moan. His member was pouring pre-come now and his sweet balls were pulling tight trying to release.

"Good." I kneaded his prostate ruthlessly and his voice rose into a single cry, so sweet and erotic that I almost found my own release. His hips were locked in the air as wave after wave hit him, all his semen spilling across his stomach, and chest. Even as he was orgasming I continued to milk his prostate until pained cries fell from his bloody lips as I forced him to keep releasing. After a while I relented and pulled my fingers out from inside him. He gasped and slumped exhaustedly against me and the cool ground.

"So beautiful, and still hard after that." I smirked and trailed a finger over the ridge of his member. He squirmed and whimpered in protest.

I was enjoying how his hips tried to jerk away as I teased the head of his penis, still full and throbbing. For a moment I heard something, it was faint. I stopped my ministrations and lifted my head to better listen. Sebastian was so over stimulated that he couldn't seem to hear the thing whispering for him. After a moment I understood that it was the dirty child calling through his and Sebastian's bond. It was getting loud enough that Sebastian had finally picked up on it. I wanted to growl as his penis twitched at the sound and a gasp escaped him. I knew though that the bond would force him to go, not even I could really stop him.

I was angry, furious in fact, though it made little sense. I stood up and glared down at Sebastian's dirty body, I had thought I would be disgusted at the sight of him but it just made me furious to know that he was going to leave and I wouldn't be able to finish what I started. I ripped the sword from his hands and he made a pained sounded. Before I could stop him he was gone, as if he had never been there.

TBC


	2. I'll play along Sebastian

K, just testing this pov chap thing out so you guys have to tell me what you think! I hope Sebastian's not to OC, I don't think old fashioned snide english, I'm too american yet.

****Warnings**** – Blood play, injury, humiliation, prostate milking, forced orgasm, rape, multiple partners, gay sex everywhere, abuse, rim, oral and whatever else I can come up with

_p1 Sebastian's POV_

It was a perfect night out; the cold whip of the wind on my skin was invigorating and _different_. It had been a while since I was able to leave the house for anything and I was beginning to go stir crazy. It was only a simple mission but I was grateful for the diversion from my everyday life. The moon was lost again behind massive storm clouds that rumbled angrily. I breathed deeply and continued to run along through the town, eventually hitting the fringe of forest.

The sky was completely black now and I hopped for rain as I ran into the forest. Something felt off though, as if someone was there. It was not something new for me but it left me looking about cautiously. I could see nor feel anything so I continued on my journey but the feeling got so strong over my head that I had to stop long enough to catch a glimpse of white.

It came down on me hard; I barely had time to blink as this thing landed upon me simultaneously shoving a sword into my chest. I crashed into the ground and the sword was buried into the earth beneath me, effectively pinning me to the ground. I tried not to cry out in pain but the gasp was impossible for me to contain.

I grit my teeth as he twisted the sword in my chest. I tried to pull away, buck up against the pain but it only made it worse. I was so furious, I wanted to lash out and tear apart the thing atop me but when I finally looked at it I was shocked to see Ash, the queen's butler, languidly sitting on me. His massive white wings arched up like those Italian sculptures. I schooled my face as he leant over me with a victorious grin.

"Ah, you!"

I finally realized that he was the one who had forced Ciel and myself into imprisonment, and had betrayed us. I could also see that he was in fact Angela, the woman who had tried to hurt my Ciel. But that wasn't quite right; the one atop me was definitely a man. He suddenly thrust the sword deeper into my chest and I had no choice but to ignore the pain.

"I knew it was you, you led Ciel into the damned trap!" He smirked down at me and shifted comfortably on me.

"I must do whatever is necessary to purify him, to purge him, and you." I growled venomously at him and tried to fight him off but the blood loss was getting to my head. It had been so long since I had last fed, this loss of blood suddenly bringing the hunger to the forefront of my mind.

Ash seemed to notice this and leaned over me.

"You have grown Frail." He gripped my hair and yanked it back until my head was forced to tilt with his hand.

"Such a pathetic beast, debased so easily. Delicious." He bent over me fully now and placed his mouth over my neck.

I tried to pull back, or force my head forward but the sword in my chest kept me mostly immobile. He forced my head back further and he dragged sharp teeth over my neck. Eventually he settled on an artery close to my adams apple and for a moment I thought he was going to bite my throat open. Instead he just bit the skin hard and sucked, it sent a shock down my spine and I gasped without thinking.

Something must have clicked in his brain because he began to viciously tear open my clothes, shredding my brand new coat as if it were paper. My suspicions were confirmed when his eyes raked over my chest and his pupils dilated to almost cover all the purple of his irises. I tried to move again but the sword in my chest sent agony through my body so I stopped. What was I going to do besides let him do as he pleases, maybe I could have some fun along the way.

I felt like his eyes were raping me as he took in my now exposed chest. It wasn't quite time to give up though. I growled and tried to grab hold of the sword but the angle and how deeply it was lodged in my chest made it near impossible. Now that I had established that I was indeed defenseless I couldn't help but feel a little giddy because I always loved to play rough.

I felt him begin to rub his hips against me and it was obvious what he wanted. He wanted me, he wanted to take me, mark me. It sent an errant shiver over my body and I struggled to maintain composure for this new game. I'd always been the seducer, never the seduced, well more like raped.

"What an angel, what might your god say if he saw you so lewd and prepared to rape a demon?" My heart beat a little faster as he visibly swelled in his pants, the fabric beginning to make a strong arch from his hard length.

"He would encourage me to teach you your place."

Ash took his pale fingers and placed them over my chest, then raked his nails down until he caught on my nipples. I wanted to cry out so I bit my lip, effectively containing any sound but he was unrelenting.

"Don't fight your true nature; you know that you've always wanted this." I couldn't deny him, it was perfectly true, not that I would ask to be 'raped.' My thoughts stopped as he began to tease my nipples.

He continued to roll and pinch them as he moved lower on my body until his face was only a few inches above my chest. The pain pleasure was absolutely magnificent; it felt like he was shocking my throbbing member every time he touched me. When his mouth finally descended upon my overly sensitive chest I nearly began to keen. My head fell back and I tried not to arch up, mostly because of the sword.

I tried to glare at him, look more upset than I really was but when he began to bite and flutter his tongue over my nipple I couldn't stop myself.

"Stop, don't do thaahhhht!" No matter how much it hurt my body kept arching up into him thus moving the sword and it was making me feel like I was going to catch fire.

"You would make such a beautiful butterfly, such beautiful colors you have." He moved to my other nipple and applied the same skill as before. My mind was gone and I felt like that debased creature he had called me before. And it was wonderful.

"Such beautiful blood." He crawled back up me until he could reach the edge of the blade. He licked around the wound as I watched.

"Should I move this somewhere else?" I wanted to bite him as he sweetly offered to skewer me elsewhere but the lust building in my body was enough to persuade me to keep quiet. It's not like I couldn't handle the pain.

He seemed to get what I refused to say and he moved off me. He stood above me now and took hold of the blade hilt. He pulled it out with a sickening squelch and I gasped as it sent a wave of pure pleasure directly into my swollen cock. I have always been a bit of a masochist.

I barely had the energy or will to fight as he maneuvered my hands over my head but as I saw the sword come down I tried to buck away. Even a demon hates unneeded pain. I wanted to cry as the blade cut straight into my palms and pinned me like some sacrifice.

"Now we can continue." He descended upon me again and he went straight for my closing wound. Something in me must have snapped because as he thrust his tongue into the gaping hole, I felt like he was fucking my brain the pleasure was so overwhelming. I hadn't even realized that I was moaning and crying for more until he caught my eyes and smirked as I watched him shove his tongue into the wound.

"Oh, what a naughty boy you are, getting so aroused from this. You want more don't you?" I wasn't going to deny him. He had turned me into a moaning mess of need. My member was throbbing in time with my heart beat now and he smirked down at our touching hips.

"So beautiful, I just want to eat you." He leaned forwards again and latched onto my now painfully sensitive chest, as if he was going to actually eat me.

I tried to refrain from crying out, but it felt so good. Waves of pleasure swept over me as he dominated my being, forcing me to arch and squirm while crying out lewdly. I felt like a whore, and it was so good.

"Beg me; beg me for what you want." What I want? What did I want?

My breath caught as Ash dipped his tongue into my bellybutton. I don't know why but it felt like he was licking some swollen, sensitive nerve that was directly connected to my throbbing member. It had to be because every time he stuck his tongue in my cock twitched. I knew what I wanted, but where would be the fun in telling him right out. I began to keen constantly as his hands kneaded my trembling thighs.

"Beg for me to touch you." So demanding, this man was acting like some spoiled brat, a very hot, attentive, and talented oh so delicious cock tease brat.

"Please, touch me…"

He was grinning like some evil Cheshire cat, his eyes flashing with pride. He took one hand and just barely touched my aching cock; it was so hard that even that would have been enough, eventually.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" Why would he ask me that _now_? He already molested me so what did it matter? Oh, I got it, he thinks because I'm like this that I am his defenseless toy. He obviously doesn't understand the battle for power because he had yet to reassure his own control over me, but that was fine; he can play the master for a while.

"Anywhere, please, just touch me!" I worry that it might have been a little too desperate but he doesn't seem to have noticed.

"Anywhere?" Yes you idiot, just fucking do something! I growled as he dragged his nails over the insides of my thighs. Such a novice.

"Yes, I don't care just touch me!" He smiled again like the Cheshire cat.

I wanted to purr when he finally pulled my pants and underwear off, I didn't though because what kind of rape victim purred?

"Oh my, are all demons so, sloppy?" He was examining the copious amount of fluid spilling from my throbbing member and I almost wanted to laugh. Yes, demons have the ability to copulate none stop, even the men can experience multiple orgasms, similar to a woman, and our virility is thrice that of a human, you could almost think of us as rabbits.

I was and wasn't expecting his next move. I'm not very used to being on the receiving end so when he began to tease my butt I wasn't entirely sure how to act; well I was in a sense. I lifted my hips a little higher for better access to my hole and to see if he might touch my cock, because I was going to burst if he didn't.

"Your body is truly built for such carnal acts isn't it." I knew he was stating the obvious but I still wanted to roll my eyes. I am a purebred demon; of course I can act like the best whore in the world.

Ash began to toy with my opening and I was impressed with how good just that felt. When he slid a finger in I nearly mewled in perverse appreciation. I could feel something in him shift though, like the rain clouds that had just began to thunder overhead.

"Who else has had you!" What a queer question, I've had sex with all kinds of men and women; does he want a written list? My thoughts stopped though when he shoved two fingers into me and I had to feel more. I got the drift, this was probably one of the only acts I'd never done, seeing as I've always been stronger than anyone I've ever taken to bed.

"No one, please, no one!" This didn't seem to be enough for him; one would think that my submission would be enough.

"You lie, tell me!" He really worked his fingers in me now, this time he hit something that sent me reeling with pleasure. I had always wondered what it would feel like to have my prostate milked.

"No one, I promise no one had tough me, th-there, pleeaaaaaase!" If he didn't touch me more soon, I was going to implode.

"Good." I wanted to growl and tell him how dumb he was being but suddenly he decided to brutally rub the little bundle of nerves until I was practically screaming. The pleasure built fast, so fast I was almost surprised by my own body. I came violently. Every inch of me was screaming in release and it felt like my cold black soul was being ripped out of my cock. Ash though, didn't seem to realize how much I was already feeling because he decided to continue to milk my prostate and force this painful pleasure on forever. I kept cumming and cumming and cumming until even my demonic body had to stop for a moment.

I slumped in exhaustion and he pulled his fingers out. I could still *hear* white when he began to talk to me again.

"So beautiful, and still hard after that." I don't think I'll not be hard for a long while, it's a demon thing. When he traced a finger over my cock I wanted to cry with over stimulation, I'd never come so hard in my life and here he is making me feel the greatest pain pleasure of my ridiculously long life.

I wasn't able to think until he stopped for a moment, his head up and searching around. I had to stop and calm myself before I could figure out what caught his attention. I wanted to frown at the intrusion of my young master calling in the middle of all this but a contract was a contract. I enjoyed watching as Ash seemed to accept his defeat and his anger was rather invigorating. He tore the sword out of my hands and I groaned, more in protest than anything else, there was no reason to make it hurt any worse than necessary. The moment I was free though I left to my master.

TBC

*hear* - I was literally thinking of hearing the color, I read it on a button once.


	3. Trail of bloody hearts  Ash

_Breaking him down Part 2 Ash Pov_

_Warnings – This chapter has EXPLICIT GUY ON GUY SEX, a touch of violence, a dash of dirty talking, a pinch of blood play and  
probably more._

After our last meeting I could think of nothing but the demon's lewd body. The way he cried and keened for me to take him.  
I can not stop my body from reacting, all I want is to find him and take him, claim his beautiful, dirty body and break him.  
Oh how I dream, so vivid that I wake and still feel his strong legs and burning heat. I want him, want more!

Three weeks had passed since we had last run into each other. His stupid master kept Sebastian busy, complacent. It drove  
me insane to see such an evil beauty contained and doing petty work. If he was mine I would lavish him, and cut him. I want  
to see his blood, so red, like fire and ruby, just like his eyes. I almost approached him several times, when he would stop for  
a moment, but I refrained. There would be no way for him to let go here, it must be away from this accursed house and that  
damned child.

When the time finally came, I lured him, set out hints in the shape of bloody, fresh hearts. He seemed to understand, and  
even from my hidden spot I could see his pupils expand and his pulse flutter a little faster against his neck. He wanted this,  
wanted me, I could see it in the way his erection was starting to strain against his pants. The demon looked so perfectly  
degradable.

I stepped away from the trees, moving so he can see me. His posture changes, becoming more animal, more becoming of a  
beast like him. He is almost panting now, I can almost feel the heat radiating from his body, and I knew that I caused it. He was  
in heat, his whole body throbbing with lust as I circle around and examine him. He moaned sweetly when I dragged one long  
finger down his spine, causing his hips to twitch and thrust forward.

"A butler must always stand tall and poised, so what is this?" I tease his ear with my soft whispers and he shivered. I can  
already see his nipples harden through his shirt.

"I can smell you're lust." He grits his teeth, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Shut up you demented bird and do something." His voice nearly cracked under the strain of his arousal.

"But why, you seem so eager to please. Why not make the first move demon?" He turns on me quickly shoving me down on the  
ground, only because I let him.

He ruts his narrow hips against my own and I want to cry and moan with him, but I am in control, not him. He has almost reached  
his peak, three weeks of no release causing his body to be painfully responsive. I grab his hips, hard enough to bruise and force  
Sebastian to stop.

"Patience, you wouldn't want to end this too soon now would you?" Sebastian grit his teeth and allowed me to maneuver him so  
that I rest between his obscenely spread legs.

It was so hard not to smirk as a dark flush covered Sebastian's face and he tried not to cover his throbbing erection, straining  
against his thick black pants.

"It has clearly been too long, such a naughty boy. Maybe I should 'purify' you?" I lifted and spread his legs more until his clothed  
bottom rest against my own erection. Sebastian hissed, his eyes fluttering closed and his breath jumping as he tried to not move.  
I shifted my hips slow and hard against his bottom, watching his blood red eyes roll and his now clawed fingers dig into the dirt.

"God, stop fucking teasing me!" The new fangs cut into a plump lip as Sebastian trembled with primal arousal.

"Hmm, maybe it truly has been too long for you. To be so aroused that you can't hold back from your true form, it is quite an amazing  
sight." Sebastian growled and purposely rubbed himself against me fast and smooth. His voice rose with each thrust and I struggled  
to pull away so that he wouldn't release too early. He nearly cried when I forced him to stop by smacking his head hard against the  
ground. He groaned and for a moment I was able to gather myself. His eyes were blown, only a tiny ring of red was left as he brazenly  
stared at me. Even though the force of my blow should have cause some damage he seemed only more exited than before and I  
could clearly taste the arousal emanating from his body in thick heady waves. I wanted him, this, everything he had to offer.

I kissed him them, our mouths colliding with teeth and growls and moans. His fangs cut into my lip and he suckled it with a lewd mewl.  
He was arching and begging against me and I could not stop myself. The louder and more pleading his cries became, the more aroused  
I was, until finally I shredded the clothes right off of him and lifted his hips up to my face. I loved this smell, of musk and sex and demon,  
it was a potent mix that had been the downfall of many humans and other creatures. Even I a pure angel almost succumbed to the  
overwhelming desire for his body.

We both moaned as I kissed his fluttering opening, his eyes wide and lost in the feeling of my mouth against such an intimate  
and dirty place. I nearly had him resting on his shoulders as I rimmed his hole, both arms spread for balance while his clawed  
fingers anchored him into the dirt. I made sure to tease as much as possible before slipping my tongue into his quickly loosening  
opening.

"Ash, please, oh fuck, please!" His words were near nonsense but I could tell by the way his cock twitched hard and his hole began  
to spasm that his orgasm was close. I pulled away then, and he watched me with tears at the corners of his eyes, pre-cum  
dripping onto his belly and chest.

"Nooo, please, more, more, too close!" He was nearly crying now, his body was stung so tight I almost though he might snap.

"Patience my pet, I want to love you more." It was obvious to me now that he would not be able to hold on his own, and what  
kind of master would I be if I could not help him. From my trouser pocket I pulled out a long slip of silk. It was a bloody red, to  
match his eyes, and against his pale skin it was the perfect parallel. He whined as I lowered his bottom back onto my lap and  
slowly began to tease his painfully hard erection with the tip of the silk.

"Now be still my pet." I tucked the blood red beneath his full and heavy balls, wrapping it at the base, then I encircled at the root  
of his penis, before the balls. I did this several times, each time would be tighter than the last until he was begging me to stop,  
his poor abused cock and balls almost purple they were so full. I tugged one last time before knotting the silk securely and finishing  
with a perfect bow.

"Now we can continue." He weakly tried to push me away as I leaned over his lithe body, but the pained pleasure overrode his  
senses too far for him to do more then tremble against my chest.

"Please, let me cum, just once, I can't hold it anymore!" Tears threatened to fall, and had I not know that his demonic body could  
handle anything I decided to put him through, I might have given way and set him off into an earth shattering orgasm. That was  
not what I wanted though, what I wanted was to make my beautiful, disgusting demon lose his mind. He must have been able to  
read the intention in my eyes, because he whimpered and tried to struggle harder against me, his painful erection occasionally  
brushing against my pants. I smirked and admired his well sculpted chest predatorily.

"No, pleaaseeee!" I leaned over and kissed him, it felt as if the whole world narrowed to his trembling mouth. He was relentless  
in trying to coerce me into doing 'something' to his thrumming body. His indecent tongue nearly wrapped around my own, as if he  
was trying to fuck my mouth, but his desperation made it easy for me to turn the tides and I caught his tongue between my teeth.  
His eyes nearly rolled back as I sucked on it and he started twisting and thrusting uselessly when I began to tease his mouth  
while pinching his swollen, pink nipples.

"Ohhhhhnnnn, fuck don't, not my chest!" His head snapped back when I tugged particularly hard on them and rolled the little peaks.  
I felt the urge to bite him then, his exposed throat begging me to just sink my teeth into its burning suppleness.

Sebastian was all heat and fire. As my teeth sunk into his flesh I could taste the perverse perfume of his body. He cried out and  
both clawed hands found my back and pricked into it. He shakily soothed the spots of blood away mindlessly and didn't even seem  
to realize that he brought one hand up to lick the blood clean. He let out a deep shuddering moan as I bit again higher on his neck  
and he tasted my own blood. I almost began to worry that it was too much for him because his weeping cock swelled even tighter  
and began pouring juices from the little slit.

"Ashhhhh!" He tore at my back then, his cock trapped against my thigh and his head tilted perfectly for my tongue to lave at the bite  
marks over his neck. He preoccupied himself for a bit with the taste of my blood on his hands, but it bothered me little. He tilted his  
head back and exposed his delicate Adams apple to me and I bent close to suck the elegant ridge. I could feel it jump beneath my  
tongue and his breath stutter causing it to vibrate. He was lost within this rage of lust and with no release he became more and  
more the beast he truly was.

It was a glorious fall. I was painfully aroused watching this façade of a body transform beneath me into its true nature. His freshly  
released wings splayed across the ground, the delicate membrane stretching and rippling with every arch of his back. I could feel  
something wrap around my leg and looked to see his obsidian black tail twisting about me. His clawed toes were scarring the ground  
as he tried to find something to bring him back from the edge. He was truly writhing now and tears were welled up in his crimson eyes.

"You are the most disgusting creature, I want nothing more than to defile you and show you how pathetic you are." I yanked his  
cock and was almost surprised as he stiffened and cried out as his bound cock poured cum.

"Look at this, what a messy whore you are. Only a demon like you could cum even with your balls on the edge of bursting." He was  
trembling now, post orgasmic heat permeated his long limbs and watching it left my mouth watering. He keened then, clawed hands  
trying to grab hold of the slick silk but his trembling fingers could do nothing but hold onto himself.

I lifted a single leg and shoved three fingers into his cum covered hole. He butted against my hand as best he could but I  
would not touch his aching prostate, purposely spreading my fingers as far away from it as possible. It was completely wrong  
that even his writhing insides would be slick with some sort of fluid. I supposed it was something that a demon's body  
naturally excreted so I didn't think any longer on it.

"Well my perverse devil, do you want my penis in your slutty hole?" It wasn't something I needed him to answer; I could tell  
that he wanted it simply by the way his voice became sweet and crooning between the gasps and moans.

I lifted his bottom back over my hips, resting the curve of my dick between his spread cheeks. I rubbed the rough fabric  
against him for a moment before I reach into my pants and pull out my arched cock. It was a funny think to watch Sebastian's  
eyes widen and his breath catch. The way he stared at my cock reminded me of a starving man. I angled it down then and smiled  
at him, my massive white wings spread wide above us, his own black ones spread bellow.

The feel of piercing into his scarlet heat was almost too much. It would seem that whatever was being excreted from within  
him acted like an aphrodisiac, making my cock feel as if fiery pleasure was burning through every one of my nerves. He  
smirked then, and watched me through lowered lids. I tried not to move but the heat of his insides and this potent trap was  
overwhelming me entirely. I thrust into him, so fast and hard my heavy balls slapped against his ass. He nearly purred at the  
motion and wrapped both legs about my waist. It seemed that I had lost all control of this game. His demonic body was built  
to bring men and women to the peak of ecstasy but I would not, no, could not let him have it. I fucked him hard then, each time  
I thrust in with the intent of stabbing his prostate. He met my every stroke with a high call, murmuring unintelligible words  
the entire time.

I wanted to cry, the fluids from inside him were driving me wild, like an itch just out of reach. No matter how hard I tried I just  
could not fuck him hard enough. I could feel the precipice of my orgasm, earth shattering in its approach alone, yet when I  
felt it rise as a tidal wave I could not release.

I looked at him with mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Wh-what is this?" He smirked. There was no need for him to speak because I would never have heard him. I was mindless  
with want now; nothing seemed to work, until I felt the tip of his black tail slide between my clenched cheeks. I stopped for  
only a moment but could not hold still any longer when I felt it breech inside me. It barely stung as the same fluid inside him  
coated the tail as it thrust into me with unerring precision.

It was wrong; this was not what I had planned. I wanted to drive him insane with need but now I was the one about to lose  
my mind. At some point my hand reached his cock and stroked him, the red silk soaked with his fluids. With every upstroke  
he would clench around me and flutter the muscles while stabbing into my own prostate.

"You wanted me to cry out for you," he panted as he dragged my head lower and pulled me deeper, "yet when I give you what  
you want you're not even paying attention."

I moaned into his neck and bit hard on the skin. He gasped and arched back, his unending tail pushing into me and wiggling inside.  
There were no more words now as we mindlessly fucked, the only thing from our mouths were cries of ecstasy.

When I finally came he smiled devilishly and continued to fuck himself on my spurting erection. It was no wonder that I blacked  
out as he seemed to be able to force every possible ounce of pleasure from my body. When he came again he clenched hard and  
leaned forward to bite my lips in one last brutish kiss. I could not even move when he stood from me, cum and sweat dripping  
from him in long creamy strands.

"I hope that you enjoyed this. Do not call for me again, because next time I will not stop until I have driven you truly mad and  
turned those white wings of yours red with an unquenchable lust." He stepped over me as if I was dirty trash, and I felt that way.

I should have realized when this had started, that I was the one truly disadvantaged here. I would never have considered his  
true form to be so potent to me that I nearly lost my mind. It took hours before he let me release and when I did he dragged it  
out of me so slow and hard that I blacked out. I have no clue as to when he flipped us over and began to ride me, nor when he  
unbound his own cock. I am not even sure how many times he came, all I do know is that he was a blur of pure, unadulterated  
sex so potent that he left me reeling.

TBC

Hey people, hope you liked this it was pretty fun to write. I've been working on POV especially here but I know it can be lacking.  
I've really been trying to expand my vocabulary and descriptions so please let me know how I'm doing. Also, I am in some need  
of a good beta, someone who can look over what I call "finished" and make sure that I'm actually finished. Also I plan to continue  
this one for probably five or six more chapters so I need someone who can commit for a while. Thank you guys for reading!


	4. Who is the real victor here Sebastian

Breaking him Down Part 2 Sebastian POV

_Warnings – This chapter has EXPLICIT GUY ON GUY SEX, a touch of violence, a dash of dirty talking, a pinch of blood play and probably more._

The three weeks after running to my master after Ash had so pleasantly molested me was the most painful stretch of time I'd yet to live in this form. Now that this body had tasted the peak of pleasure it craved for something to bring that feeling back. I could see my decent, as if out of my own body, as every day became a sexual play of desire. No one was safe from this body I could scarcely call my own, but I held as best as could be done in my situation. I often lay in bed at night, teasing and touching myself, but no matter how much pleasure I created I could never reach the end.

It surprised me little that Ash stalked me. He was desperate to touch me, it was easy to tell by the way his scent would turn flushed with desire and I struggled to maintain my own composure. The young master seemed to have no pity for me, and continued to work me as he might a mule. I almost jumped for joy when he commanded me to head to the town house to retrieve something he had forgotten.

It was not a lot of time but it was enough. I only needed a few hours with the demented angel to release all my pent up sexual tension. As I left the manor something wet and red caught my eye. I stopped for a moment, smelled the blood and the steam rising from the freshly torn heart. It was rather a romantic gesture, considering what I am.

I followed the trail of fresh hearts until they stopped in the middle of a clearing; ironically similar to the one Ash had subjected me to his desires the first time. I could smell his heady scent and my traitorous body reacted with fervor. When the angel of my demise stepped from the trees it sent a wave of desire from my head to my toes.

I feel small under the weight of my desire, it feels so heavy that I can't help but curl my body. Ash circles about me now, his posture pure predator and heat. He reaches for me with one delicate hand and uses a finger to drag down my spine, I could not stop moving. His grin was sharp, dangerous and my body was putty to his touch.

"A butler must always stand tall and poised, so what is this?" His voice reached into me like a hand and nearly pulled me over the proverbial edge. In reality though, regardless of this physical overwhelming desire, this is my game.

"I can smell you're lust." I wasn't surprised, had I been anyone else I would have been embarrassed. It irritated me a little, the way he leered about and did nothing.

"Shut up you demented bird and do something." He has such a pretentious look on his face, he thinks this is his, a game that he has won. Yes, this body of mine wants nothing more than to be whored to anything that could bring me to orgasm, over and over.

"But why, you seem so eager to please. Why not make the first move demon?" I growled and took his coat by the lapels, throwing him to the ground to straddle him and grind our hips.

He nearly 'loses control' at my motion and he has to stop me to keep from losing himself. He's panting, hair spread and dirty while is massive wings make him look like an angelic whore. I want him and I rut with him until hands force me to stop.

"Patience, you wouldn't want to end this too soon now would you?" The lines sound so sure, as if he actually believes in his will, but I know it's broken, I've made sure of that. I moved around so he could rest between my legs.

The pants were pulled tight over my erection and I fought to not just reach down and rub myself like the whore Ash believed me to be.

"It has clearly been too long, such a naughty boy. Maybe I should 'purify' you?" The line was so corny but my erection was threatening to tear my pants with how hard it was straining. It got even worse when he pulled my legs as far apart as the pants would allow, I nearly cried then. I could feel the heat of his erection through both our pants. It sent a longing ache from the tip of my erection to my twitching entrance and back.

I could feel my body shifting and changing from my raging lust. My clawed fingers were dug deep into the ground as he slowly thrust himself against me. I tried not to moan and keen like a bitch in heat but it was damned near impossible even though I was biting into my bottom lip so hard that it was bleeding. In fact the taste of blood, even though it was my own, ignited a flame that caught my breath and I began to tremble.

"Hmm, maybe it truly has been too long for you. To be so aroused that you can't hold back from your true form, it is quite an amazing sight."

I wanted to slap him, bite him, maim him but I was going to explode if I didn't cum soon. He wasn't moving enough, so I began to grind against him with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Ash began to pant and his eyes were blown wide with pleasure. He tried not to lose control but it wasn't working to his advantage. At the point where he was desperate for me to stop he grabbed my head and smashed it against the ground. It was a rough blow but it made no difference to me and in fact left me blissfully dizzy which added to my desire.

He was too far gone now to have any real control but I was too hot and bothered to care anymore. He smashed his pretty mouth against my own and I pulled and sucked his plump lips. His eyes couldn't stay open and Ash's hips began to thrust against me in tight circles. He no longer had any control as I dictated the kiss. I purposefully lost all modesty and moaned as headily and loudly as I wanted. It had the desired effect and he tore my clothes apart so that he could touch me.

Once I was completely bare he forced me to bend so that he could see all of me. It was so arousing and I could even see my own leaking erection. Had he not set me so that I was only on my shoulders with no other balance than him and my hands I would have just stroked myself off right there. It was painfully good as he rimmed my hole, so soft at first that all my muscles wouldn't stop spasming. As he worked me open thick strands of pre-cum dripped from my cock to my chest and I was ready to cry out, in fact I did as I struggled to push up into his ministrations.

"Ash, please, oh fuck, please!" I felt my body spasm and my cock twitch as an orgasm clawed its way through me. Just as I was going to reach the pinnacle of pleasure Ash pulled away and chuckled.

I struggled against the tears and arched as hard as I could into his touch in desperate hopes that he would take pity and let me cum, though the way his breath caught told me that my perverse body was really turning him on. To up the ante I pawed at the ground and let my eyes well up with tears.

"Nooo, please, more, more, too close!" He thought he was so strong but his eyes were almost entirely black and his chest was rising in quick, sharp breaths.

"Patience my pet, I want to love you more." His voice was sex and gravel and just delicious. I was hardly startled when he suddenly had a red ribbon and held it against my skin as if to check the color choice. He lowered my ass against his hips and I could feel his erection burning through the fabric of his trousers. He took the very tip of the silk and let it soak up some of my pre-cum.

"Now be still my pet." I keened as he wrapped it several times around my penis and I was ready to scream at the injustice of this. I knew he was trying to take more control from me and to play this game right I had to let him think that he did. So when at last he tied the ribbon so tight I felt like there was no blood circulation I just let him manhandle me. He stroked my full length once in appreciation then smiled.

"Now we can continue." I played the weak card like the best actors and it made his erection throb hard against my ass. This was the perfect moment to really let it all go and so I trembled with desire underneath him and cried out.

"Please, let me cum, just once, I can't hold it anymore!" I could see my act was working because he stopped for a moment and looked ready to give into my pleas, but he regained composure. I squirmed against him and felt little relief with the contact I managed with his leg.

I let out a pathetic plea to egg him on with a "No, pleaaseeee!" He must have taken some kind of pity on me because he leaned forward and kissed me. I fought not to bite down and suck the blood from his stupidly plush lips so instead I just clumsily fucked his mouth with my tongue. I moaned like a good whore as he sucked my tounge and bit it, hard. He then started teasing my nipples and it sent a thrill right to my purple cock.

"Ohhhhhnnnn, fuck don't, not my chest!"

He pulled away then moved down to pierce the skin of my shoulder. I was hardly expecting the sudden surge of pleasure that made my cock swell and thick, creamy liquid pour out of my piss slit even with the tight bonds. I brought my hands up and pierced through his skin enough that when my fingers pulled back with a few drops of his blood, I sucked them eagerly.

"Ashhhhh!" He kept biting and sucking my neck and chest so I tilted my head back for him to tease my throat. He sucked my Adams apple then and I made sure he felt the vibrations of my throat work through little gasps and moans. I felt the burn of my wings as the pressure intensified so I let them slip free, seemingly in a moment of feverish passion. I was almost wholly my true self as Ash dug fingers into me and stopped for a moment to watch my wings flutter against the ground.

I dug my clawed feet into the earth as a way to better ground myself and then let my tail slip free so that it could wrap around Ash's clothed leg. He was enamored with my tears and cries. He couldn't help but talk to me with a short, clipped voice.

"You are the most disgusting creature, I want nothing more than to defile you and show you how pathetic you are." I felt his hands almost before they were there and even I was surprised as my tightly bound cock managed an orgasm.

I groaned and trembled through the pleasure and he just watched in open amazement. He seemed to recognize the lapse in character and growled at me.

"Look at this, what a messy whore you are. Only a demon like you could cum even with your balls on the edge of bursting." I could still feel the heat inside me, roiling under my skin so I reached for my stilled trussed up penis and fumbled with the now sticky slick ribbon.

Ash seemed to get off on my desperation alone and he suddenly was shoving up my leg so as to stab three fingers into my now cum slicked whole. I struggled to move against his hand but he spread his fingers wide inside me and avoided touching the place I wanted him to touch the most. I could feel the natural lubricants my body excreted taking affect as suddenly his fingers were so slick he might have even been able to fit his whole hand inside me without a problem. He growled unconsciously.

"Well my perverse devil, do you want my penis in your slutty hole?" In response I mewled at him and gave him the neediest stare I could manage. It worked like a charm.

He moved me flush once again so that his penis was resting against my aching hole. He slipped his erection free from the confines of his pants and then he spread his wings wide almost like those beautiful birds of paradise that are preparing to mate. I knew the moment he was inside me that I had won. Ash's face was scarlet, his lips blood red and his eyes rolling back as he tried not to cum from the feel of my body's natural… defenses.

He fucked me hard then. He pounded into my ass like a man possessed and his wings fluttered and swung out to give him more power in each thrust. I moaned and twisted and let him go until he suddenly looked at me with terror.

"Wh-what is this?" He wouldn't cum now, not until I was done with him. He was fucking me mindlessly and I took pity on him. I slipped my tail against his hole and watched his face as he went stock still. His body opened like any well trained pet and I shoved the tip up against his prostate.

He bucked into me then and kept fucking me open as I pumped into his sweet little ass. In a ditch effort to gain back some control he grabbed at my cock but it was too late. His fingers were clumsy and I now had him completely under my desires.

"You wanted me to cry out for you," I thrust against his prostate hard, "yet when I give you what you want you're not even paying attention." We didn't talk again for a long time as he just tried to fuck himself into oblivion and I just enjoyed the ride. I forced my tail deeper inside of him then and completed our little circle of lust.

I moaned and cried and twisted with joy and sex and freedom and finally, after several hour of building climax I took pity on him and collided mouths in a violent kiss. He was actually crying as I pulled his tongue and laughed in his face. I had noted when he blacked out without much care and just flipped us so that I was riding him. I made sure to abuse his prostate with unerring precision and I just held him until I could feel that little something break inside him. At that moment I screamed out a release and he creamed the inside of my hole and gurgled pathetically beneath me. I trembled a little at the after affects but I slid off his cock and stood anyway. I looked down at his dirty body and those falsely colored wings.

"I hope that you enjoyed this. Do not call for me again, because next time I will not stop until I have driven you truly mad and turned those white wings of yours red with an unquenchable lust."

Naked and covered in any manner of dirty things, I stepped over him like the trash he was and smiled. So maybe I hadn't held out, maybe I let him corrupt this body but I still won, in the end his own creation had turned against him and was now leaving him to rot. I was sure that the next time I saw the disgusting angel; it would be at my feet, covered in his own blood.

TBC

Well, after god know how long I finally finished chapter 4. Thank you, all of you who left me such beautiful comments and encouraged me to keep writing this dirty smut. I still have one or two chapters left to do so hopefully those will be up sooner rather than later. I do have final coming up this month so I don't expect to finish this soon. I still don't have a beta so if anyone wants to volunteer I would very much appreciate it.

With love,

Hatsu Kidamaru


End file.
